The Hall of Songfics!
by Living-Loving-Laughing14
Summary: Here's just a collection of songfics that I wrote while super bored. Formerly titled "Better than Revenge". Chapter 1 is dedicated to IamAnnabethdaughterofAthena, the winner of my review contest!
1. Better Than Revenge Taylor Swift

**Hi everyone! This songfic is my first so I'm sorry if it's not that good or done right. It's dedicated to IamAnnabethdaughterofAthena because they won my review contest! **

Angrily Reyna jammed her earbuds into her ears and tried to drown herself in Taylor Swift so she could forget Piper. Unfortunately that only lasted five minutes until _Better than Revenge _came on.

"_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer  
And, I had it all; I had him right there where I wanted him  
She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage"_

Reyna can relate to what Taylor Swift's singing. Reyna had had it all until Piper came and ruined the picture.

She got him alone, with no memories of Reyna and yeah, she had him then.

"_I never saw it coming, never had I suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from"_

Reyna had always thought that she and Jason would grow to be more than friends and get married and have kids, but no. She'd underestimated Piper.

Reyna had just thought that she was a harmless Aphrodite girl but she was clearly wrong. It wounded her everytime she saw Jason and Piper together.

But, yeah. Piper underestimated Reyna and what she could do.

"_She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, Whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, Whoa"_

Piper defiantly had some secrets hidden up her sleeve, Reyna could tell. And anyways, who was she to say that she wasn't just using Jason to make someone else jealous?

As they say, like father, like daughter.

"_Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
Won't make you many friends" _

Ha. Reyna thought. Piper should have a listen to this song and take some lessons from it. Seriously, what's with the whole BMW-thief thing?

"_She should keep in mind,  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha"_

Reyna smirked, there _was _nothing she did better than revenge.

"_She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever present frown is a little troubling"_

Check, check and double check. Piper thinks that she can just charmspeak Reyna into obeying, but Reyna won't follow her. It's always _Oh, we can save my dad or save a goddess key to the world's survival. But since I'm so awesome I can do both. _

Reyna knows that it's a hard choice to make but one day Piper will have to make a choice where she can choose both and since she has no sense of duty, she'll try to do both and end up badly.

"_And, she thinks I'm psycho  
Cause I like to rhyme her name with things, but  
Sophistication isn't what you wear, or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go"_

Swiper, diaper, hyper... the list goes on. Little Piper's got a lot to learn about the real world and not just what it's like in her comfort zone. Piper's got to learn that she can't just rely on charmspeak. Someday she's going to meet someone who won't lay down and give her what she wants.

"_Oh they wouldn't teach you that in prep school  
So it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity" _

Yeah, no amount of anything gives you dignity. Reyna learnt that the hard way.

"_She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, Whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, Whoa"  
_

"_Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
Won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind,  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha ha" _

Reyna could feel her fists clenching as she thought of the second line "_Stealing other people's toys on the playground won't make you many friends" _Piper needs to listen to that song. She should know not to mess with an angry daughter of Bellona.

"_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey  
You might have him, but haven't you heard  
I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey  
You might have him, but I always get the last word  
Whoa"_

Reyna could see the "_ohmygawsh she's such a loser" _looks that Piper gives her. Ugh, she hates it.

"_She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, Whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, Whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
Won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind,  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge,_

And do you still feel like you know what you're doing,  
Cause I don't think you do, Oh  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing  
I don't think you do, I don't think you do  
Let's hear the applause  
C'mon show me how much better you are  
So you deserve some applause  
Cause you're so much better  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage"

By this time, Reyna was singing at the top of her lungs. She knew that everyone could probably hear her and this wasn't adding to her whole _I am a fearless Roman soldier and I show no emotion. Fear me! _look.

For the last verse, she directed it to a half-awake Piper in blue pyjamas.

Piper stared at her in confusion and Reyna laughed at her bemused expression.

_Ha, revenge will be sweet. _Reyna thought to herself. _Oh yes. _

**Okay, this is my first ever songfic so I'm sorry if I did it wrong or it's really OOC. I just thought that Taylor Swift's**__**song **_**Better than Revenge **_**was a good song for the Piper, Reyna and Jason triangle. **

**Review and tell me!**

**MooseRex! **


	2. Before He Cheats Carrie Underwood

**Here is yet another songfic! **

Hera storms angrily up to her half finished temple on Mount Olympus. She's just seen Zeus cheating on her with that bizarre blondewoman.

How dare he!? He'd promised her after the seven unsuccessful relationship counselling meetings that if she never took him to one of those... _disaster_s again, he'd remain faithful.

Abruptly she stops at the sight of her half constructed temple. _No, _she thinks, _the upstart Chase girl will probably be there. _

Hera spins on her heel, gives the two minor deities that are sucking each other's faces off her signature glare and stomps- no, the ladylike Queen of Olympus does not _stomp_, she glides- over to her quarters.

She walks past Aphrodite's room to find that Carrie Underwood is playing on the docking station that Hephaestus had made for his wife.

Hera likesCarrie Underwood's songs so naturally she stops to listen.

_"Right now he's probably slow dancing_

_With a bleached-blond tramp_

_And she's probably getting frisky_

_Right now, he's probably buying_

_Her some fruity little drink_

_'Cause she can't shoot whiskey" _

Hera snorts. It was like this song was _written _for her. Zeus' taste in women was _horrible. _ _Well, _she thinks, _apart from me. _ She'd caught them together in a nightclub in Upper New York sucking each other's faces off.

_"Right now, he's probably up behind her_

_With a pool stick_

_Showing her how to shoot a combo_

_And he don't know"_

_Ugh, _Hera thinks, _Zeus and his horrible flirting. Can't he just be faithful? _

_"I dug my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seats_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires_

_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats" _

Hera looks around Aphrodite's room until she finds what she needs. A nail file. She grabs the iPod from its docking station, shoves some earphones in her ears and carefully shuts the door behind her.

She strides confidently up to Zeus's private quarters and plucks a bobby pin from her hair.

Hera had learnt a few tricks off the master of pranks himself, Hermes.

She shoves the bobby pin into the lock and to her surprise it swings open.

Hera pins her hair back up and cautiously walks into the chamber.

The Master Bolt is right in the middle of the room.

She walks past all of Zeus's junk and snorts at the end. Her husband is so cocky. He'd put no traps anywhere in the room.

She whips out Aphrodite's nail file and hesitates before she does it.

_"Right now, she's probably up singing some_

_White-trash version of Shania karaoke_

_Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"_

_And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky_

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars_

_Worth of that bathroom Polo_

_Oh and he don't know"_

Hera's rage burns through all hesitation she might have had. "H..." She carves through the shiny metal until she's satisfied that the letter has gone deep enough.

"E...R..." Her anger makes her stronger and fuels her muscles and she drives through the hard metal, scratching her name into Zeus's possession forever.

"...A!" She stands back up and admires her work. Oh no, Hera's not done yet. She likes that rebellious feeling.

Hera closes the door behind her and sets off for her next target. The Throne Room.

_"That I dug my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seat_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires_

_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_"

Hera is just about to carve _womanizer _into Zeus's throne when the door opens...

"Hera?" Aphrodite's sleep-filled voice fills the throne room.

"Yes, Aphrodite?" Hera quickly hides the nail file behind her back.

"Ah-ha! There it is!" _Oh crap, _Hera thinks,_ she's spotted it. _

She snatches the nail file out of Hera's hands and yanks the earphones out of her ears.

"Anyway, what are you doing with it?" Aphrodite puts one hand on her hip and glares at Hera.

"Uh... nothing?" Her lie comes out sounding like a question.

"Nothing my butt." Aphrodite mumbles under her breath before sashaying out of the throne room.

She breathes a gigantic sigh of relief.

Searching around for a sharp object, her eyes land on Ares' throne.

"Ah-ha!" She smiles happily as she pulls off one of Ares' _decorations_ – decorations meaning deadly weapons like spears and knives- and begins her master piece.

_"I might've saved a little trouble for the next gir_

_l'Cause the next time that he cheats_

_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

_No, not on me_

_'Cause I dug my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seat_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

Oh, before he cheats

Oh."

* * *

**-The next Day...- **

_"Hera!" _Hera smirks mischievously as she hears Zeus's enraged voice bellowing out from the throne room.

"_Wha-, why?! How?!" _Zeus is still at a loss for words.

"Oh, I think you know darling." Hera's expression turns stony and she glares at him.

"Honey, where were you last night? I _definitely _know that you weren't dancing with some blonde at a disgusting nightclub last night." Hera watches in satisfaction as Zeus stumbles over his words.

"I'll see you later, _darling._" And with that last sassy remark, she pulls an _Aphrodite _and sashays out of the room, hiding her exhilarated smile.

**So... how'd I do? Pretty-please-with-sugar-and-all-things-awesome-on-top review! **_  
_


End file.
